clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Von Injoface Family
The Von Injoface family is a family of puffles and is even one of the Top Five Families, and the only puffle family up there. They are infamous for their sadistic, arrogant, and egotistic personalities and for some of then, their hairstyle. The most imfamous is Mabel XIX, purple puffle of Explorer Antics XIII. The majority live in the Antarctic Peninsula, but many live in Trans-Antarctica or the islands of the Sub-Antarctic. Members Go to Von Injoface Members to read more information Traits *The most obvious traits is that the Von Injoface family are able to speak, which a considerable fraction of the pufffle population are unable to do. They also keep in contact with each other and know how to use penguin technology better then most puffles. *Another astonishing trait is that they have extended life spans. The Von Injofaces are the High Penguins of puffles( in fact, somebody call they "high puffles"). While puffles become adults at 3-4 years and die at 15-20 years, Foamy is 9 years old and has just started adolescence, and General Puff is over 100 and going. *Some members, like Mabel (all 19), Charles, Icaruis, Foamy, And Jason, have hairdos instead of a normal puffle's stubs/spikes. They are also seen wearing glasses, and most are arrogant, sadistic, and wanton. The only kind exceptions are Foamy, Matthew, and Mabel XIII (who is quite dead now). *Of all the puffles in the family, there are more black puffles than any other. *There are no red puffles in the family But Jason. Most members are prejudiced against red puffles (Excluding Jason) because they are "wild, foreign, and primitive". Some, like Mabel and Tars call them "Reddies". They are also prejudiced against non-talking puffles. *Also, Mabel and family are the only characters explicitly denied rights guaranteed in the USA Constitution. They, quote, "have no rights". *The Von Injoface family is also the only family, correction, the only creatures to have both a cult and a civil rights group centered around them. Note, though, that these tend to revolve around Mabel and Mabel only. Trivia *The von Injoface family is undoubtedly dysfunctional. Members have "favorites" and expectations for the other members to follow. Even though most are arrogant and cruel, they ways each member shows this are different, and this may disgust the other members. *Chuck and his daughter Mandy are the most violent. *Oreop, Matthew, Foamy, and Icarius are considered outcasts. *Fudd is distantly related to this family, although it was hundreds of years ago when he shared a common ancestor with an living ones. Their Big Egos Here's a summary of what they think they are: *Mabel- I'm the best puffle, with the best hair and the best grammar. I hate you. *Charles- I have the best TV show ever! *Benny- You don't matter, I do. I can abuse my powers as much as I want -- as long as the plot advances and I make it out alive, everything is fine. *Kenny- I'm a better director then Benny!! *Puff- I'm the oldest puffle and a war hero! *Alkamesh- I know how to scare patients more then any other nurse. *Kalin- I'm like Mabel. *Matthew- I'm so nice and happy because I give out cookies! *Steven- I'm not a puffle! *Emily- I'm the most popular puffle in the world! *Foamy- I'm a puffle? (His ego is small...) *Penelope- I'm worse as Mabel! *Palm- I used to be a member and my boyfriend is famous! *Icarius- My freak show is remarkable! *Label- I'm so HOT! Boys half my age like me! *Rick- I'm the lolziest prankster in the world! *Chuck- Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Don't you dare!!!! I'm not letting you touch Jenni or Flywish!!! I already hate you anyway. *Mandy- I'm great like my daddy! *Paul- Aww, shut up! *Mabel XVIII- I am the best puffle ever, along with my daughter, and hate you more! *Blenny- I decended from THAT family? (His ego is small too) *Jason- I Despise That Cold Ice From My Heat. Category:Family of Mabel Category:Puffles Category:Families